sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Triple-One
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Miles and Ash the Hedgehog.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JonicOokami7 (talk) 05:29, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Do you take requests? ~Red the hedgehog ~ Oh cool do tou think you draw my main character Sawyer the cat? In like a seductive sort of battle pose, With heavy artillery? The style in her mature pic on her page? If I'm not asking to much... And can you draw my other new main, Shiela? You can decide everything her really, All I have is she a albino fox,with gold eyes. The hair, outfits, and etcetera is up to you... Although nothing to girly.... They're deadly individuals... I'm really sorry if I'm bugging you and I understand completely if you chose to Decline... ~Red the hedgehog~ oh sorry for making is seem like i wanted my character in the comic! i was only saying thati though you had enough characters in the comic XD i didn't want to trouble you by adding more. sorry! superCaligulous (talk) 00:58, February 25, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD WHY JUST WHY I aim to watch ALL of them because I hated the first one so much. Then I can make fun of the others and hate them too! That probably makes no sense... (talk) 01:11, March 20, 2014 (UTC) *nonsensical outbursts of laughter* - That livestream I said I was going to bed... I LIED! I'd like him to be in a full page :) Thanks! Gokuisa (talk) 22:35, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I guess if pad could be mentioned that would be cool : ) Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Either full page or one panel. You can just do one panel if it's easier or works better for the story. (talk) 04:20, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Full page please ^^ And if you can do that then one panel. Y-Tiger (talk) 04:40, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Character cameo Oneheart Hello, tis Oneheart, I just want to say thanks for giving me a message on my Talk Pge :3. i would like Single panel for my character. Cameo friends Now that you were in the last stream we are now friends okay? ShiftLock (talk) 17:30, March 29, 2014 (UTC)ShiftLock Can Frozen please have a single panel thanks. ShiftLock (talk) 17:41, March 29, 2014 (UTC)ShiftLock cameo for EotC I will have a full page cameo it be awesome seeing my character on the comic --feel the power of the kore kubes 00:13, March 30, 2014 (UTC) It's okay! I only had the sketch done, and it wasn't full-body like I wanted, but I'll redo it :3 A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 05:40, April 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO! REALLY OVERDUE HOMEWORK, AS WELL. Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 00:43, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Actually I just finished right as I checked your message, so we can still do it today. Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 01:05, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I think there's a mic built into my computer... A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 00:29, April 19, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Maybe! I think I'll be free tomorrow or so. I'll have to do homework earlier so I can do the stream, and I gotta test my computer to see if the mic will work, but we shall see... I just don't want my face shown bro D: A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 00:37, April 19, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I mean, there's no guarantee it's gonna work. And I might just chicken out at the last minute because my voice sounds weird through the comp but WHATEVS I might even sing. even though i sing terribly It all depends, yyo~ A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 00:50, April 19, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree HEYO GASSY BOY YO, GASSY BOY. Lol I hope I'm able to join the livestream tomorrow. I made a blog post asking if anyone could help, but I don't think anyone's gonna answer it... But I think I might be able to do something... Apparently, there's a THING called Google Update, so maybe if I install that, I can get it to work. Gokuisa (talk) 01:19, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Kay, I hope so, too! Also, I might pull out my guitar and play if I get to join. :P Gokuisa (talk) 02:46, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Ugh, just stuff in real life m8. Not anything or anyone on the wiki has done ^^; A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 15:38, April 19, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Hey, Skin. I might have a little bit of time for a livestream today! We've gotta get it in earlier though, because I'm not gonna be on later! Gokuisa (talk) 13:59, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay, sorry, I don't have time to livestream today anymore! Sorry D: Gokuisa (talk) 16:31, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Woah Oi mate, ya changed yer name~!! TRIPLE ONE IS AN OXYMORON NOT REALLY OH LOL OKAY. (talk) 21:58, April 28, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree NOOOO DONT MAKE THE CUTE SAD FACE! ;A; It's not really one... At least I don't think it is... ~too laZy for my actual signature, it's sigma~ Hey, Skin--- DANG IT--- Triple-One. Can't wait until the next livestream. (hopefully, this computer has a mic.) Could you give me a link when you start it? Thanks. Haidenisa (talk) 01:42, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Late Birfday gift :3 :333333333 sorry it's, well... late Also I had been meaning to draw them soooo BY THE WAY YOUR ICON IS GORGEOUS I MEAN THAT FACE?! YEAH WOW I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 05:54, May 24, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Shocker theme Carlyle from Blood Dragon? Rage the Hedgehog (talk) 03:34, May 30, 2014 (UTC)rage I actually was thinking about making that his theme, which was a funny coincidence, but I didn't make it his theme before hand because, like I said, he was unintentionally inspired by Electro, and that would make it look like I intentionally made him like Electro, considering that Electro's theme is that song so... Summing it up: Electro's theme is that song in The Amazing Spiderman 2(awesome movie btw), but Shocker is already a lot like Electro on accident, so if I added that theme song, it would look like I just ripped it off of Electro. Yeah, thats right. This is the REAL Rage taking over the signature. (talk) 02:55, June 2, 2014 (UTC)Rage I totally agree with you, I'm probably going to go for the aqua one or a color scheme similar to the aqua one... all of my characters' colors are so bright and vivid, if I had a more dull color scheme for the armadillo guy it would probably be good. AND I KNOW YOU AIN'T HATIN' BRUH :) :)))) I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 21:15, June 2, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here's your request Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Here's your request Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) No, dude, it's just that I'm not as interested in your comic as you think I am. I know that you're really into it and that you're really passionate about it, but I'm not that excited and I don't have anything to say about it because I just don't have that strong of an opinion on it, and I just get less interested because it feels like that's the only thing you ever talk about during livestreams... I'm sorry, but that's just my honest opinion. Your stories just aren't number one on my priority list. Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 06:03, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Look, dude, I'm sorry. I know that you really like talking about it, but I think it would just be nice if you could let us figure out what's going on in the story for ourselves, rather than giving out every huge spoiler before the pages are even posted. That's pretty much the main reason why I was getting annoyed, and when I get annoyed I generally tend to ignore it (because I know if I don't then I'll just end up raging), and well, that's what led me to being kind of a bitch last night... Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 16:04, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I still really didn't want to risk spoilers just in case, and I think it would just be more suspenseful if I got to figure it out/read it myself. I just personally like it better when I get to learn things through storytelling and not explanations. Kind of like the difference between a book and synopsis, I think (unless the book is confusing and I am required to read the synopsis to understand what happened, i.e. my experience with nearly every book I've had to read for school). Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 19:47, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Helloo... sorry for just suddenly leaving the livestream last night, I had to go to bed early anyways and then... real life drama and stuff happened beforehand, which is why I acted kinda like... like "rrrrrrgh" when I left. Yeah... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:24, June 12, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OH MY GOD DUDE THAT SONG IS FREAKING EPIC! Especially because it's a rock song. I'm gonna add it to Upsilon's theme songs once I find a YouTube version of it, because I'm searching right now and nothing's coming up, hm... strange, isn't it?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:17, June 18, 2014 (UTC) OH MAH GOOSHNESS 111! YOU DA MAN, MAN! I'M SO ADDING IT NOW thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you HOW DO I REPAY YOU FOR DIS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:08, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay, because you helped me out with the music thing IN ADDITION TO reducing my talk page (thank you again, I had been meaning to do that, by the way) I'll draw him reading the bookie. And yeah I know I feel awful for neglecting him like that. :( I had been meaning to start on a new picture of Theta today that would go along with the mega reboot but I just lost morale halfway through because I'm a lazy butt. But yes I definitely need to do more stuff with Theta D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:51, June 18, 2014 (UTC) So... Back to our PREVIOUS conversation.... When's the next livestream gonna be? Haidenisa (talk) 06:05, June 20, 2014 (UTC) I probably can't tonight, mainly due to the fact that my throat's feeling oh-ish and I have to take care of my dog (we took her to the vet today, she got some shots but was bleeding all over) while I'm in between messages, so I'd be in and out a lot... I'd be able to do one tomorrow if there was one made tomorrow, though! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:30, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure, just let me finish this one RP post and get my microphone set up. Hopefully we'll get a few others on. Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 04:31, June 22, 2014 (UTC) You had to go against your Dad to make this? Oh, crap dude. Well, since you've gone through so much trouble to make it I'll try to make it in, although my mic might be muted at some points due to my doge crying :( This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:35, June 22, 2014 (UTC) O_O Eek. I know how that is with a parent... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:37, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh, well I hope his leg heals up soon! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:42, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Well fuck, I can't find the Rock Band microphone and my dad's using the other one for Battlefield... Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 04:44, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Ooooh, okay, well that's good then! ~~ The Sigs Okay so my dog started vomiting now and I can't join D: I'M SORRY! Just, my poor little baby... :( :(((( I hope she's gonna be okay... And yesss, I did do something with my hair actually. I got it straightened and then I got the tips curled ever so slighty with a curling iron– I mean, oh? Yeah, KAT made an archive so all my old messages are there, so now I can have a fresh talk page :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:31, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I had to leave :(( Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 19:58, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey, do you think you can make a hangout NOW? I'm alone at home so I can actually talk this time... Haidenisa (talk) 19:34, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, when are you making the new livestream? Haidenisa (talk) 03:13, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey, do you have time to livestream now? I'm thinking about making one in a few minutes... Haidenisa (talk) 18:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey, do you think you could make another livestream today? I'm so bored... (And I figured out a way to screenshare MapleStory!) Haidenisa (talk) 01:51, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Haidenisa (talk) 01:55, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey, are you gonna make a livestream today? Haidenisa (talk) 01:31, July 4, 2014 (UTC) yES THANK YOUUUUUUUUU- It's just so me. It embodies my feeling of rage whenever I can't open the pickle jar. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:48, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Tobey's never looked better, honestly. I think that picture is the best one I've ever seen of him. also that photo caption wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:14, July 7, 2014 (UTC) nooo but really there's no reason to just- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:20, July 7, 2014 (UTC) nnON we're equals or you're superior This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:24, July 7, 2014 (UTC) THAT SCARED THE EVERLOVING CRAP OUT OF ME the audio also made my ears bleed mmmm!!?!??!?!?!?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:27, July 7, 2014 (UTC) are those death screams THEY SOUNDED LIKE DEATH SCREAMS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:32, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh... the audio was kinda scratchy so that's probably why it sounded like "AHHHHHHH OH GOD!" to me I guess THAT GIF IS absolutely wonderful robert benfer is the best This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:37, July 7, 2014 (UTC) That video sounds absolutely beautiful, 10/10. I kind of want to watch it now actually now that you explained it... NONONONONO that's not me in a nutshell. I am not Robert Benfer and I am not a drawing expert so SHGHHHHHSHSHSHHHHHHHH. Also, that icon tho!? It looks radical. Absolutely beautiful. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:45, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Here is your request. It turned out better than I thought it would Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) THE NOSE! I forgot, sorry! I was about to post the version with the nose but I saw you fixed it. I can still upload the one I did if you want me too Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Nooooope. Just took a short wiki break basically. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:22, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I just... Really needed a break from all the shadynasty. Plus, I was digging dinosaur bones. THEYRE WORTH A MILLION, DONT BOTHER THEYRE NOT FOR SALE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:28, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Well, I guess it was also because I was out visiting Shark Town. That reminds me, I should probably put all my chainsaws in the drawer... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:36, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, thank goodness. Also, Jeremy the pickup artist lives there. He's a pretty cool dude, totally This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:42, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I should also probably watch out for T-Rex eyeballs as well. Oh god the name of that character tho... This is a Sigmature. (talk) GOD THE FREAKING AWKWARD LION TAILS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:00, July 10, 2014 (UTC) IS THAT AN ACTUAL COMMENT CHAIN oh my god yes thank you so much for showing me benfer I was actually at a friend's house today and I showed them Benfer and they loved him, and I do too so THANK YOU BAWWWW he's so awesome perf This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:11, July 10, 2014 (UTC) WOAHHH back in 05/06? Jeez... I didn't even know what the internet was back then... THATS HARDCORE. I WILL TELL EVERYONE I KNOW I WILL SHOUT IT FROM THE ROOFTOPS BECAUSE BENFER IS LOVE BENFER IS LIFE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:22, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Of course I would! Gotta credit the guy who showed me him in the first place This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:32, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Of course, broseph! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:45, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Do you mean in like a stream? YESSSSSSS OH MY GOD YES. BENFER ALL DAY, ERR'DAY. But it'd proooobably have to be on the weekend or something, I'm gonna be busy during the day for the remainder of the week until at least Friday. Buhhh. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:00, July 10, 2014 (UTC) It didn't sound like that to me... sounded like a normal friendly question, but okay. Uhh, sure. That's fine, I guess I can try to join whenever a new one is made. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:06, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good! Or, you can pour that tea down your pants. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:12, July 10, 2014 (UTC) You better watch out, that plane might slice your head in two. And then that half might land on your head. That would be bad. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:24, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Nurp, I haven't seen that video yet. But judging by the lyrics it sounds absolutely wonderful. 100%. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:29, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah! "Then I rubbed a sandwhich on my face, danced, then a ghost kidnapped me and left me on the moon." Ghost kidnappings sure sound like fun. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:33, July 10, 2014 (UTC) testing testing I can blink when you do (talk) 07:39, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh, it's not? it must be one of his lil' skits then. LIKE FIRST KISS: PART 1 AND 2. And Jeremy the Pick-up Artist. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:43, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I see. ;) ;))))) Like Ice Cave. And CAN YOU REALLY THOUGH?!?!??!? I just blinked. Did you?!?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:48, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh god, you're right... YOU NEVER KNOW! Now I have to always keep my eyes open... Always. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:52, July 10, 2014 (UTC) GOOD LORD NOT THE JEFF PICTURE AGAIN. It's okay, I won't burn off my eyelids. I'd think that would hurt a lot... so NOPE. > o < This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:59, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I was kinda afraid to click the link but thank god I did because AWWWW! Hyper-realistic Pikachu This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:07, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I shall. My cat-obsessed friend is gonna die when she sees it. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:11, July 10, 2014 (UTC) You never know... I almost died when I saw it... hmm... THIS PICTURE OF HYPER-REALISTIC PIKACHU IS A LETHAL WEAPON, AND I INTEND TO USE IT. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:14, July 10, 2014 (UTC) SQUEALING! Yes. Absolutely. If you throw in a picture of shar pei puppies in the mix, I would seriously love you forever. Shar pei puppies are my weakness. THE WRINKLY LITTLE OHS~!!!!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:17, July 10, 2014 (UTC) YESSS! ALL THE CUTE VIDEOS! Kawaii desku~ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:21, July 10, 2014 (UTC) benfer totally fits into that mix of cute things benfer's so sugoi and kawaii~ kimochi, nyaaa~ >w< wh- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:23, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes, he's soooooooooo sugoi~ that comment is adorable too, obviously This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:24, July 10, 2014 (UTC) That icon is so fitting for when I geek out over stuff on the wikia IT'S LIKE REALLY, REALLY FITTING BRO!!!!!1!!!!11>!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:27, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ... *insert Challenge Accepted meme here* This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:31, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, well good luck with the appointment, and goodnight! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:35, July 10, 2014 (UTC) YOOOOOOOO 111! So m8, Spyro's gonna be havin' a lil' sleepover livestream thingy goin' on tomorrow night? Yeah? And I was just wonderin if you could join, 'cause, y'know. It's a sleepover. IT'S GUARANTEED WE GONNA HAVE LOTSA FUN-CHAN and other desu stuff going on-sama ^______^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:15, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I think we did tell her once... or maybe it's a "whoever can stay up the longest past the on air time". It could also go on off air as well, so... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:28, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know Haiden's back from Summer Camp. He wanted me to let others know since there were too many ads blocking his screen and they blocked the comments and stuff so yeah... "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 17:14, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey.... Do you think you could make a livestream until Spyro makes one... pl0x? I'm so BOR-ED. ALSO UM I'M LIKE BACK NOW SO YEAH Haidenisa (talk) 03:09, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I can join your livestream. Sorry, I couldn't post a comment on your blog post because they wouldn't load for me... -_- Haidenisa (talk) 00:41, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Likely, yeah. Unless something goes awfully wrong and the power is cut out and we have murderers enter our home and a tornado blows over. If that doesn't happen, then we should be fine! Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 00:48, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey, are you doing a livestream tonight? If so, when? Haidenisa (talk) 03:27, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey, 111. LIVESTREAM 2NITE PL0X? D: Haidenisa (talk) 02:21, July 15, 2014 (UTC) OHHHHHHHHHHH I get it now... it took me so long to get that because I'm such an oh- LOL Clever 111 ;) ;)))))))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:24, July 15, 2014 (UTC) What? I care! I'm not gonna ask why because maybe it's a personal reason, but I respect your decision. We should just try to have as much fun as humanly possible on the last one tomorrow, right? :) Yeah. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:28, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I think I'd be able to do a stream earlier. Probably a couple of other people wouls be fine with that too. Wait, what? They hate you for making streams and getting mad...? When did he tell you this? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:40, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh... well if you think this is what works best for you, you can stop them then. We also have a little something to tell you guys about during the stream tomorrow (or today, WHATEVER) so yeah. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:45, July 15, 2014 (UTC) You'll see what I mean, my friend. ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:51, July 15, 2014 (UTC) OKAY daaaaaaaaaaahling, I'll keep it a surprise It's nothing to be afraid of also so yeah ;D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:59, July 15, 2014 (UTC) That would be cool! If it was like a mini-series or a roleplay! And then other characters could crossover with other superheroes... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:05, July 15, 2014 (UTC) YEP, that makes sense to me. So I guess as soon as those roleplays happen the new one can happen :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:11, July 15, 2014 (UTC) You think I'm nice? Well, thanks bro! :) I like you too, you know. One of mah BESTEST OF FRIENDS!!!!!!!1!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:13, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Then it shall be ;D I say that in real life a lot too. People correct me a lot because "bestest" isn't a real world BUT WHATEVS! IT'S MY CATCHPHRASE! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:17, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Okay, GOOD LORD, that song was intense. I was thinking, "Oh, okay, this is pretty cool!" but then the guitar kicked in halfway and I was like, "O_O JESUS. WELL THEN." But in the best way possible, of course. I think it also fits Carlyle really well. NO WONDER WHY THAT MUSIC WAS SO GOOD, frickin' Hans Zimmer composed it! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:52, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Pharrell Williams, too? Snort, I wouldn't have known that. OH GOD I JUST DID AND I- That's scary at how well it fits with his backstory when you read it... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:05, July 15, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD THAT ONE IS INTENSE, TOO! I'm not sure what you could use it for either... maybe another transformation theme? Battle theme? Idk. But still that song is really good. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:18, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh, Nova and Rho are gonna have a lil' reunion?! YAY! :) :))))) The music is fitting for that type of scene You're really good at picking fitting music for certain situations m8 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:25, July 15, 2014 (UTC) AWWWWW! That makes it even more heartwarming :) And LOL it's okay I make the winky face at everyone all the time ;) ;)))))))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:29, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ....... . . LOVELY WAY TO KILL THE MOOD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:33, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh... that's sad how they were best buddies but they broke up... :'( GOSH DANGIT, RHO!!!11!!!!!! I like the name "Ohm" OMMMMMMM okay I will go delete those messages now ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:48, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay! Oh-wum sounds pretty sugoi, too ;) Rho doesn't die?!?!?!!??!!?!?! Now I know who survives the FIHGT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:57, July 15, 2014 (UTC) DANG, THAT'S COLD-BLOODED! And they're cousins too D: WHAT COULD'VE POSSIBLY BROUGHT THAT UPON THEMSELVES?!?!!???!!??!?! :'( This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:05, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, if you kill someone's daddu... THAT'S WHEN IT'S LIKE GO TIME A FIGHT WILL BE GOING DOWN, NO MATTER WHAT. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:27, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Also, do you know when the stream will be? I kind of have to leave in an hour so I just wanna plan it out ^0^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:28, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Yesiree, I'm coming back. It's just for an hour or so. Also I just wanna know so I can tell some people so they can get prepared~ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:38, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh! That's fine by me, actually great. I'll be done with the thing and back by that time, so that's cool ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:40, July 15, 2014 (UTC) it's something better ;) OH MY GOD NOT THAT AGAAAAIN This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:48, July 15, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD THAT'S PRICELESS two of my favoritest things then sonic starts jumping out of the camera's view like benfer This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:54, July 15, 2014 (UTC) OH GODDDDDDDDDDDD best site evar <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:57, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Will do, bud. I gotta boot up the laptop to join but I'll be in soon! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:23, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I am looking for characters to use for an in-house role play game and I was curious if I would be allowed to use Miles and Ash - I think they are cool characters to role play and my friends would love it. It wont be shared anywhere; is that okay? XXx SONIC xXx (talk) 06:26, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I saw your message on Sigma's talk page... I just wanted to say... Ouch. the (talk) 04:12, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ... Okay... I honestly don't know how to respond to that, so I suppose this is good-bye, then... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:12, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ... What? Um... You must be mistaken. Look, the reaosn why Kniro was off was because you had done some things that she (including others) didn't appreciate. Just because she wasn't talking to you doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Other stuff was going on around her and she kind of didn't need that whole apology thing right then and there, okay? Now, you blaming Kniro for this is beyond the pail. She did what she had to do for the betterment of everyone. You pulled that "I'm leaving" nonsense twice before, and that was the third time, and it looked like you meant it for good. So, she did what was necessary. I'm sorry you're depressed. Truly. But, let me remind you that if someone simply decides they don't want to talk, it's not the end of the world. More so, it's not their problem. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:41, September 20, 2014 (UTC) God, that reply just made me really sad, since... Y'know... :( the (talk) 05:12, September 20, 2014 (UTC) You too... the (talk) 05:17, September 20, 2014 (UTC) It's okay to have regret for the things you've done. At least you're acknowledging your mistakes. That's already a step forward, right? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:21, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, if you wanna talk to me, I'll be in the chat here. the (talk) 05:31, September 20, 2014 (UTC) It's not bad to laugh at something you made up… I do that all the time. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:39, September 20, 2014 (UTC) That sounds cool! I mean, if they're going on at a time when I can join, then sure. I'm not sure about the others, though… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:50, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I guess it's just whatever they choose. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:03, September 20, 2014 (UTC) K. Ye ^_^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:06, September 20, 2014 (UTC) i think time is an idea This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:10, September 22, 2014 (UTC) theories take time too hhh paradoxes what is it This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:13, September 22, 2014 (UTC) lolk i add to my playlist k here i have a song for you This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:29, September 22, 2014 (UTC) EMBRACE OVERLORD WUBBZY OR SUFFER'' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:34, September 22, 2014 (UTC) yo gabba gabba yes i know that guy This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:41, September 22, 2014 (UTC) HE'S 42? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:43, September 22, 2014 (UTC) YEAH IT REALLY IS he looks maybe 30 but certainly not 42 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:47, September 22, 2014 (UTC) that scream This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:54, September 22, 2014 (UTC) GOD obviously the right place This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:58, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ye your icon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:59, September 23, 2014 (UTC) it's him OR NAAAH!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:29, September 23, 2014 (UTC) i am living like larry This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:44, September 23, 2014 (UTC) "no place like home" > expecting something mellow and bittersweet > it's guitar riffs right at the beginning ouh owo WH– k i go watch et <333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:52, September 23, 2014 (UTC) veri cool :o This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:33, September 23, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD all that sweat well if i had to carry 50 pounds of armor i'd probably be snorty too BECAUSE DANG 50 POUNDS!!!! 217 pounds you can only make one did i wom a prize or k THERE'S NO EYES FOR IT EVEN k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:51, September 23, 2014 (UTC) oh :( disappoint wikia has some really weird thing where they count colons as indent marks? idefk so ye hmmm maybe three weeks to a month? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:56, September 23, 2014 (UTC) how bout ug iv me a fiftt, an thenee ie cnan eehsay helwoeo. oakia? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:01, September 23, 2014 (UTC) . ;) doot u nott uxnerdtdsantd? ymynr typging tits btgood totbrienunderssbemad urnfl fayltt for nowtr nwwpoing !!!! [[User:SigmaAlphaThree|This is a Sigmature.] (talk) 04:11, September 23, 2014 (UTC) oror nah?? hwow dare you!!!!!!!!!!!!!~!! my spelrigjgng is rgteat!! betrter tthen urs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i iamm justs bavaosrornd this qhwtyay!!!!!! sud suskc yoit!!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:19, September 23, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD THAT FACE i mean ohhh ymyntyb god d deh degats datfafec1!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:28, September 23, 2014 (UTC) mayabeyeb i doi??? i dumayabe i dont WHOSS TO TLELEL??? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:32, September 23, 2014 (UTC) "jumed" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:41, September 23, 2014 (UTC) OH it's k ^o^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:44, September 23, 2014 (UTC) GOD [[User:KniroAndTito3915|"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."]] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'''Talk]] 05:00, September 23, 2014 (UTC) paws is wonder woman [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:07, September 23, 2014 (UTC) We du bus :D (Target sighted...prepare for glory ((talk)) 22:02, September 23, 2014 (UTC)) cars get rek't This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:06, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Bodobodobodo banana bus!! (Target sighted...prepare for glory ((talk)) 22:07, September 23, 2014 (UTC)) thot demon gets rek't This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:08, September 23, 2014 (UTC) explosions get rek't cake gets rek't we all get rek't This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:14, September 23, 2014 (UTC) time gets rek't ur face gets rek't the heavens get rek't the moon and the prince get rek't This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:20, September 23, 2014 (UTC) oh my FREAKING GOD LOL thot demons get rek't This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:57, September 23, 2014 (UTC) lolk goodnight This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:17, September 23, 2014 (UTC) goodnight This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:23, September 23, 2014 (UTC) valdus underwood, babe This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:27, September 23, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOSH DUDE LOL i want to draw something like that now danke This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:34, September 23, 2014 (UTC) not like he died or anything no he just got better This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:40, September 23, 2014 (UTC) i have seen heaven and it is glorious wh st-stuttering okay then, i won't This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:16, September 25, 2014 (UTC) WH Why the random st-stuttering then "C'mon. Bridget." Taking out the trash at night This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:25, September 25, 2014 (UTC) oh :( okay then i won't looksie GODDD it's just a guy with a spatula This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:05, September 25, 2014 (UTC) whasit This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:45, September 26, 2014 (UTC) no not yet sorry i was studying This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:07, September 26, 2014 (UTC) no soz 'twas drawin This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:22, September 27, 2014 (UTC) i guess so... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:46, September 27, 2014 (UTC) well then i will dance *drops it low in a pink tutu* idefk probably tomorrow because it's really late right now;; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:53, September 27, 2014 (UTC) 9 is rather late for some people This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:56, September 27, 2014 (UTC) LOL WH- Also, I like how on your "I AM" thing, it goes from future tense, to present tense, to past tense. the guy with the zombie conspiracy nut icon (talk) 23:34, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'll stream. the guy with the zombie conspiracy nut icon (talk) 00:12, September 28, 2014 (UTC) DUDE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gl0EUQABKdU PART 5 the guy with the zombie conspiracy nut icon (talk) 12:57, September 28, 2014 (UTC) it already looks like a yummy song This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:02, September 29, 2014 (UTC) o oki This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:28, September 29, 2014 (UTC) WAOH really? that sounds a lot like toca boca… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:01, September 29, 2014 (UTC) k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:43, September 29, 2014 (UTC) THAT SCARED ME This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:06, September 29, 2014 (UTC) BECAUSE FREAKING SPONGEBOB OUT OF NOWHERE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:14, September 29, 2014 (UTC) why yes yes i do why do you ask, kind sir? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:00, September 30, 2014 (UTC) it's okay i know you don't mean that but yeah This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:09, September 30, 2014 (UTC) DANG that hd quality tho would you actually show spiders dying and getting squished or This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:14, September 30, 2014 (UTC) o so it be a fake lil spoder thang k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:19, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ouh oki REALLY nice i have a mustache too the ones you stick on your face with glue it's pink and curly at the ends This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:30, September 30, 2014 (UTC) LOLYEP bazicli dat is a beautiful stache 10 outa 10 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:36, September 30, 2014 (UTC)